Engraved Scars
by Stitch My Mouth
Summary: She moved to Canada to escape her abusive parents and terrible relationship, she puts on smiles so that people will treat her like everyone else. But the boy every girl hates knows her past, because he's the only one who can relate. Blah, sparks fly[OUPS]


**Engraved Scars**

**Written by:** Risika Ravenia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anybody besides my own characters, I do not own the bands mentioned her except for Jeshickah's, I do not own any lyrics by actual bands except the ones that I might put in this story, in the end I own only what you do not see on the show. However I would be very rich if I did.

**Rated:** R for bad stuff hehe

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor

**Summary:** Jeshickah moved to Canada to escape her abusive parents and terrible relationship, however she puts on a smile and hides her past so that people will treat her like everyone else. However the boy who every girl hates knows her past, because he's the only one she can relate in any way with, a slight crush begins to take old between the two until Jeshickah's past tries to become her future.

**Notes: PLEASE READ** please do not tell me how I have so many grammar mistakes or any such things, I write like that on purpose to show you can have a good story without the period in the right place. If you don't like it, tough, don't read it. Flames are not excepted, if you don't like it it's your own fault for reading the whole thing and wasting your time. You're not going to hurt my feelings and once again you will just be wasting your time.

4444

I am doll parts,

Bad skin,

Doll heart,

Let's dance for night,

For the rest of my life . . .

Yeah they really want you,

They really want you,

They really do,

Yeah they really want you,

They really want you,

And I do too . . .

-Doll Parts Written and performed by Hole

4444

Jeshickah closed her eyes, her head leaning on the cold glass of the car window, if she was able to, she'd make her brother turn the car around and drive straight back to New Orleans. She hadn't wanted to move, but she had to in order to save herself and her brother, but she had some friends in New Orleans, she knew her way around in New Orleans, and her favorite places were in New Orleans, not Canada! She couldn't stand the thought of going to school where she didn't know anyone or even know her way around, it would probably turn out the way she feared anyway. No one would like her, they would take one look at the way she dressed, they would hear a sample of the music she listened to, or they would find something sickening that she had an interest in and shun her completely. A lot of people in New Orleans excepted her though, basically because it was the way all the teenagers were, considering the whole, "Gothic" background to the place. Jeshickah sighed, tired from the long drive, sad for losing her friends, sad for losing her band, sad for leaving the place she had so long cared for, sad for leaving the one person she ever cared about, and lastly inraged with the man and woman who had caused her and her brother to run away.

Her brother reached over and grabbed her hand, "It's going to be ok Jesh, it's not the end of the world, and besides you'll be turning 18 in two years, then you can move back to New Orleans if you really wanted too. Although I don't know why you would."

Jeshickah jerked her hand away, unbuckled her seatbelt, and then crawled though the opening between the two front seats to get into the back, where she laid down. Her brother sighed and continued driving.

"It's not like I don't want to leave, I mean if I want to be able to wake up in the morning without worring if I'm going to be killed that day, then I have to move. It's just I don't want to be in a place where I'm surrounded by a group of large people and unable to find my way around. Besides there's no point in running away if in the end it's only to go back." Jeshickah said. "There is no point at all."

Her brother nodded in agreement. Jeshickah placed her headphones on her head and pushed play on the CD player, in which her one of her favorite bands Jack Off Jill began to play. She closed her eyes and turned so that she laid on her side and her legs stuck out from over the front of the seat and slowly drifted to sleep.

4444

"Hey" Jeshickah's brother said shaking her, "Wake up!" "Blaire leave me alone I'm trying to sleep."

"Come on we're about 20 minutes away from the house and I need you to run into the gas station and pay for the gas!"

Jeshickah sighed, "Alright, alright." she said sitting up fixing her hair.

Jeshickah walked into the gas station and paid the clerk, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Right there on the end of that hallway miss."

"Thanks."

4444

Jeshickah walked back to Blaire's car, noticing as people stared at her clothing, "It's as if they've never seen a black dress before." she said getting into the car,

"Oh no they have, they've just never seen a girl in a black dress with black and red dreads before that's all." Jeshickah smirked. Ok so she wasn't the most normal thing anyone would lay eyes on, but hey, she had a right to dress the way she did, it's not like she was running around practically naked like some other girls did.

"My hair's nice!" She said.

"Yes but it's alien to most people!" Blaire joked, "And beside's it's a complete Fodera rip off."

"Oh be quite, Twiggy ripped off her hair and so can I!" Blaire laughed.

"So are we almost there?"

"In just a few minutes we will be."

"Cool." Jeshickah once again put her headphones on this time she put in the CD Pretty on the Inside by Hole, Blaire grabbed her CD player and pulled the CD out and placed it in the car CD player. Jeshickah laughed knowing that he was going to turn the volume up on full blast, which he did. The two laughed and began to sing along with the CD.

"When I was a teenage whore/my mother asked me she said baby what for/I give you plenty why do you want more/baby why are you teenage whore/I said I feel so alone and I, I wish I could die/I've seen the things you put me through and I, I wish I could die/When I was a teenage whore/The rain came down like it never did before/I paid good money not to be ignored/Then why am I a teenage whore/I've seen your repulsion and it looks real good on you/Denying what. . .what what you put me through. . .of my house. . .get out of my house/Get out of my house. . .get out of my house/When I was a teenage whore/My mother asked me she said baby what for/I give you plenty why do you want more/Baby why are you a teenage whore/I've seen your repulsion and it looks real good on you/I don't want to live what you had. . .you have put me through/I wanted that shirt and I, I wanted those pants/It's all the lying put me through and I, I never. . .whoa!"

The two siblings then crashed into laughter and Blaire turned the volume down while pullng up into the drive way. He pulled the CD out and handed it to Jeshickah, "Here we are!" he said happily.

"Finally! Oh god finally! I felt like my legs were going to evaporate!" Jeshickah said jumping out of the car.

"Since it's late we'll just get out stuff out tomorrow, everything should be in that house that was there last year."

"Alright." Jeshickah found the key above the lamp beside the door and unlocked it. The house has been a summer house for vactions and such but her family had only been there once, last year, for about a week and the house had everything. TV, cable, four bedrooms, five bathrooms, running water, eletricity, a laundry room, a basement, a walk in attict, a nice kitchen, a fridge, you name it the house most likely had it.

"We won't be able to stay here very long." Blaire said, "The bills will eventually get to them and then they'll know we're here." Jeshickah nodded, "Do you think we'll be able to find a place before they find out we've been here?"

"Yeah, hopefully anyway."

"Well." Jeshickah said walking into the house, "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed."

"We'll have to find you a place to go to highschool, schools starts in two weeks." Jeshickah huffed,

"Fine, but make it a public school, they're free."

"Done and done."

"K, night."

"Night Jesh."

4444

A week flew by like the wind, Jeshickah had gotten everything set up in her room, all her paintings, posters, collages, and had already started taking pictures with her digital camera that she loved so much. "Alright." Blaire said, "I've found you a school close by!"

"You sound like a dad."

"Then I'd be the first 21 year old to have a 16 year old daughter!"

Jeshickah laughed, "So what's the school?"

"Um. . . .says here," Blaire unfolded a piece of paper, "Degrassi!"

"Okay then. . . ."

"It says no uniforms are required except for gym, and all you need is school suplies an your set to go!"

"Dress code?"

"No going nekked."

Jeshickah hit Blaire playfully on the arm, "You know what I mean!"

Blaire smirked, "Nothing dangerous, sleeves on clothing must be three fingers wide and no less, hands must not be able to touch legs when wearing shorts, no showing of thongs, and nothing like Christina Aguliera would wear!"

"Does it really say that?"

"No but I don't want you dressing like that so pretend it is."

"You don't even need worry about that one." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh and I guess you won't be wearing anything but long sleeves." Jeshickah touched her left arm rubbing it up and down, she could feel the scars through her sleeves,

"Right, no short sleeves for me, not even during summer." "

Don't worry about it Jesh, they'll fade soon enough."

"Right."

Jeshickah rushed through the hallways of her new school, "Classroom 205, ok well there's 190 so I'm close. Ah come on you've found everything else today!" she said to herself, Jeshickah felt her body smack right into someone else and then she was on the floor grabbing at her now throbbing head.

"Sorry!" The two said at the same time. Jeshickah sat up and saw a boy with brown hair picking up her stuff,

"Are you alright?" he said.

"Fine, just fine, you don't need to pick up my stuff, I'm alright."

"No, no it's my fault your on the floor anyway, I wasn't. . . ."

"Paying attention?" Jeshickah said smirking, "Me neither."

The boy stopped for a second and made eye contact with her green eyes.

"You're new here." he stated.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Because you're the first girl to even smile in my direction." She could tell from the sound of his voice that he did not feel like going into detail.

"Um...do you know where room 205 is by any chance?"

"Yeah that's where I'm going."

"Great! Could you please show me how to get there, I don't know where I am."

"Sure no problem." He said offering her a hand up. Jeshickah grabbed his hand and he pulled her up off the floor where he then gave her, her stuff.

"Thanks." She said, "By the way my name's Jeshickah, Jeshickah Cobrianna."

"Ahh my name's not important, you'll end up hating me soon enough." Jeshickah gave a confused look and stopped him, "Look dude I don't know you, but let's get one thing straight, no matter what you've done, I've done and been through worse, so even if you cut someone's hands off, I'm not going to hate you." she stopped a minute, "Unless of course you molest the new girls."

The boy laughed and smiled at her extending his hand, "Craig Manning."

"Nice to meet you." Jeshickah said shaking his hand.

"Nice of you two to join us." The teacher said.

"Sorry Mrs. Kwan, I slept in and she's new." Craig said pointing to Jeshickah.

"Ahh ok well since you two seem to know each other already you two can sit together in the back there." Mrs. Kwan said. Craig walked ahead of Jeshickah, Jeshickah noticed the death glares the girls were giving him. As Jeshickah walked past a girl with short brown hair the girl grabbed her arm and whispered, "He'll shatter you like glass." Jeshickah gave the girl a weird look and walked on back to her seat.

"Sorry." Craig said, "That's my ex-girlfriend. . . "

"It's ok." Jeshickah said, "Alot of ex-girlfriends will torture their old boyfriends."

"Yeah but I deserve it."

"Ahh, I doubt it you don't look like the type of guy who deserves all those death glares." She smiled.

"Looks are decieving." He whispered looking down at a peice of paper.

"Alright class I want you to write down your name, age, address, phone number, and name of your parent or gaurdian on a sheet of paper and give it to me at the end of class." Mrs Kwan said. Jeshickah began to write.

**Jeshickah Cobrianna**

**Age: 16**

**Address: 1562 Stone Bridge RD**

**Number: 954-2364**

**Gaurdian: Blaire Cobrianna**

"You live like five minutes away from me." Craig said looking over at her card.

"And you have the strangest way of spelling the name Jessica I have ever seen."

"What are you doing looking at my card?" She joked grabbing his card. "Now it's only fair I see yours!"

"Hey give it back!" He laughed.

"Craig, Jeshickah, is there something you'd like to share?" Mrs. Kwan asked.

"No ma'am." they both said at the same time.

"Hey Mrs. Kwan?" A boy with blonde hair said. "Yes Spinner?"

"I don't get this." Everyone giggled except Mrs. Kwan,

"Very funny Mr. Mason." she said sarcasticly.

"Hey Ash."

"Yeah Paige?"

"I think we need to tell that new girl about Craig, I mean look at how he's just flirting with her."

Ashley turned around and saw both Craig and Jeshickah laughing at something one of them said.

"I warned her" Ashley said, "If she doesn't listen, it's her own fault."

"Well she doesn't know what happened!"

"True." Ashley said.

"You should either talk to her at lunch or after school."

"I guess I should." Ashley said, "It's only fair."

"Hey guys." Spinner said leaning in between them, "Leave Craig's personal life alone the dude needs a girlfriend anyway."

"He could still have one if he hadn't . . ."

"Give it a rest Ash and move on there's plenty of other guys in the world just for you to obsess over Craig." Spinner said.

"Dear, mind your own business." Paige said pushing him back into his seat.

4444

"Class we're going to be doing a project."

"ALREADY!?!?!" Spinner screamed.

"Yes Mr. Mason now please be quiet." Mrs. Kwan said, "It will be a month long project and you are required to have a partner of your own choosing, what you will be doing is writting your own play based off of anything you want it to be, however school rules strickly apply."

"What are the school rules that apply for this?" Jeshickah asked.

"Basically, no sex, no drug use, no alcohol use, nothing that will end up hurting someone, you know the essentials of a highschool play." Craig said.

"Oh."

"Anyway this will be the only class doing this assignment, the plays will be represented at the end of the month and possibly in the begining of September if all the plays haven't been able to perform. I'll give you five minutes so you can choose your partners."

"Hey, Jeshickah, want to be partners?"

"Oh thank god you asked me that I have no idea who anyone is."

"Ok I'll take that as a yes!"

"Oh Ms. Cobrianna, please come here for a second." Mrs. Kwan said.

"Coming ma'am." Jeshickah said standing up from her seat.

4444

"Here you are Ms. Cobrianna, this is a map of the school so you don't get losted."

"Thanks but I could have used this when I first came into the building." Jeshickah said laughing slightly. Mrs. Kwan smiled at her.

4444

Jeshickah sat back down in her chair, "I thought I was in trouble."

"You just got here, how could you be in trouble?"

"I dunno but I know that whenever a teacher calls me up to talk to her it's mostly because I fucked up somehow. One time a teacher tried to suspend me because I had high-heeled shoes on!"

"You're kidding me."

"No! I'm telling you teachers hate me!"

"Where are you from?"

"New Orleans."

"Damn, long way from home aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"What's your next class?"

"Ahh Gym. . . .I think."

"Cool."

"Oh um. . . .what do you want to do about this play?" Jeshickah asked.

"I was hoping you would have an idea."

"Ah, shit. . . .well here" Jeshickah wrote down her number on another sheet of paper and handed it to Craig, "Call me and we'll discuss it or something, oh and if my brother answers, disguise your voice please, other wise he'll ask you about a billion question before letting you talk to me."

"Okay." Craig said, "Not a problem."

4444

Jeshickah gathered her things to leave as the bell rang. "Bye" Craig said. "Bye" Jeshickah said smiling, "I'll see you in another class."

4444

Jeshickah had changed back into her black dress and boots from Gym, the Coach had seen her arms and had demanded she wear a long sleeved shirt, which she was thankful for. Jeshickah was putting her gym uniform and tennishoes back into her bookbag when the girl who had "warned" her walked up to her.

"Hey . . . Jeshickah? Isn't it?" Ashley said as Jeshickah packed up her bag from Gym.

"Yeah?"

"My name's Ashley Kerwin."

"Hi."

Jeshickah said as one of her black dreads fell over her shoulder.

"Listen I didn't mean to be rude ealier today when I warned you about Craig."

"Oh no, I just thought, you know, it was kinda strange." Jeshickah said laughing. "You should really be careful around him" Ashley said.

"Why? He seems nice." Jeshickah then added, "However I don't mean I'm going to date him just because he's nice though."

Ashley laughed slightly, "Listen I was his girlfriend last year and well. . . .let's just say he's not loyal."

"Ahh, he cheated on you is that what you're saying?"

"Um, yeah."

Jeshickah sighed, "Look Ashley, I appreciate the warning." Jeshickah then made eye contact with Ashley, "But I would consider myself lucky if all my boyfriend ever did was cheat on me."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is this, consider yourself luckly that, that was the only pain you had to be put through, I've been through so much worse then just my boyfriend sleeping with another girl."

Jeshickah looked down to the ground with the sadest expresion Ashley had ever seen in her life,

"Well I better get going to class, maybe I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay." Ashley said as Jeshickah walked out of the locker room.

_'I better apologize for bringing up something that brought out that much emotion.'_

_4444 _

**Notes:** Haha, over used plot, I know, but I just thought I'd set the whole thing straight, if you've got a girl in your story and she's supposed to be, "Gothic" she is not going to listen to pop-rock bands like Good Charlotte or Evanescene. She is not going to be Miss Perfect or another Ashley and go from prep, to goth, and back to prep [no offense Ashley fans, I've got nothing against Ashley]. And she's not going to cut herself just because it's what everyone at your school is doing so she can fit in [I know they're doing it at my school]. Also she's not going to let people push her around and get away with it or do drugs or drink huge amounts of alcohol just to set a "Tough" image. Just thought I'd let you know that. Oh also I have no idea what the class arrangement for Degrassi is [because I just started watching it again] and since this is a whole new year this is what it'll be like:

**7:00 AM-Literacy**

**8:30 AM-Elective 1**

**9:40 AM-Elective 2**

**10:50 AM-Lunch**

**11:50 AM-Math**

**1:20 PM-Social Studies/Science**

**2:50 PM-Dismissal**

Anyway R&R please, even though this is an extremely over used plot that practically all Degrassi fangirls use - hehe. Oh also you might have seen this story on , if so, well then I guess you've found my account! :P

Oh and one more thing, you'll notice a lot of 4444 markings in the story, that means change of scence, which could be hours, minutes, days, weeks, months, etc past the last scene. It will also mean the start and end of the chapter.


End file.
